My Soul 'mate'
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: It was a one shot... Oc Broly x Oc Juvia


Third OV

Juvia was sleeping on a bed, nuzzling on the warmth radiating near at her and wrapping her whole body. She couldn't imagine that she will fallen in love with other man instead on Gray. Her naked form pressed even more on the muscled naked form of her husband and feeling his monkey tail wrapping on her waist pulling her more to him. She opened her eyes and she saw the clock near at their table, it was a 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, it's morning" Juvia turned around and shook him.

"Broly-sama, it's time to wake up.. Juvia need to cook for breakfasts" she said softly. Brolly opened his sleepy and deep coal eyes but he nuzzled on her neck.

"Hmmm... you smell so good..." he huskily said on her, Juvia blushed on his affection. She know that her husband is a Legendary Super Saiyan God, he is aggressive when it comes mating or sex. She felt his tongue licked her sweet spots and sucking it.

"Broly-sama... ah... Juvia... need to cook for our breakfast... oh... come on..." she moaned louder when he touched her womanhood and starting fingering her pussy.

"One more round, My beloved wife" He smirked pervertly and his eyes turned into emerald green which looking at her with lust and hunger.

"But... Broly-sama-aah! We had already ah! 7 rounds last night-ah! It lasted until three am in the morning..AH!" she moaned feeling his three fat fingers inside her walls thrusting in and out.

"Please... I need you, Juvia" he kissed her feverishly and passionately caused her relaxed and gave up. She just melted on his powerful yet full of love kiss.

'Damn This hot, sexy and God like alien man! But Juvia love all of him and she thanks to him that she choose her happiness, her true happiness' she thought, feeling him went above her and spreading her legs. His hard and monstrous penis rubbing her entrance and slowly entering her until he fully connected to her caused them broke their kiss with a huge string of saliva.

"I always thanking you for accepting me, Juvia, and I always love you... Forever" he said while thrusting in and out slowly yet deep and hard knocking her cervix or womb entrance.

"Broly-sama, Juvia loves you so much, thanks for always loving her" she cried in happiness with moaning pleasure.

"Juvia, my beloved wife" he held both of her hands in his, put above her head and kissed her so their moans will be in their mouths.

**Flashback**

After the battles and whole Fiore is now in peace, they are all happy except one, the water mage in the corner. She been waiting Gray's answer in this past years and Gray just went to 100 year quest with the Team Natsu. It's been 5 years since she last saw him.

"Juvia misses Gray-sama so much..." she sighed. She didn't like to go on job or anything else. She stood up and Mira asked her.

"Juvia where are you going?" Mira asked.

"Juvia want to go home and sleep all day" she grunted and walked away.

"Okey, have a nice day" she said exactly Juvia closed the door of the Guild Hall.

When she reached her apartment and opened it, the whole place has full of Gray things. She just sighed and fell on her bed.

"Okey... Juvia need to sleep for awhile" she closed her eyes.

Scene change? ﾟﾌﾎ? ﾟﾌﾏ? ﾟﾌﾃ? ﾟﾌﾃ

On that time, Broly is with Goku and Vegeta as Beerus and Whis, Broly can control his super Saiyan forms even his Super Saiyan God Form and Ultra Instinct since then last battle of destruction gods. They where watching Juvia in the Fish Oracle's water vapor in this 5 years.

"She been suffering in sadness, Broly, and the next mating season will be bad for you Broly." Goku said..

"She is still in love with that Ice mage, I can't pushed her into me" Broly grunted.

"How about kidnap her and also try to court her before the mating season?" Beerus suggested.

"I don't think she will be happy on that" Vegeta said.

"I will try that to know her more" Broly decided.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Whis asked and he nodded.

"Vegeta, I could ask a Capsules for my houses and trainings" Broly said.

"I will tell Bulma but I am sure she will opposite if she know the reason" Vegeta said and Goku chuckled.

"Vegeta is right" Goku said.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾌﾄ? ﾟﾌﾄ? ﾟﾌﾄ? ﾟﾌﾃ? ﾟﾌﾌ

On that time, Juvia is sleeping and Broly appeared in her room as he gently took her in his arms.

"You will never hurt again..." he took her sweet scent, lavender with a hint of mint. They disappeared without knowing the others.

They appeared far away in which outside of Fiore, a big deep forest. It has Capsule Mansion House with it has a large training room and hyperbolic chamber, at the same time it has large garden and vegetables - fruits garden. He went inside and put Sleeping Juvia in a room as he laid her on the bed without waking her up.

He exited and closed the door as and he went to the training room.

"I need to get out my mind her scent" he started to do some punches.

"Dammit she smell so nice..." he whispered.

In the morning, Juvia woke up and she stretching her arms and she noticed her ceiling has a different color, it was a yellow.

"Huh, Did Juvia fell asleep in Laki-san's apartment?" She sat up and she saw some things that she didn't know, a spinning propeller in a cage that was on the stand which connected on the wall and a box producing a cold air? She became curious on the place.

"Where Juvia slept? Did she slept in other house?! But she is sure that she fell asleep in her room" she whispered.

"Juvia will check outside" she stood up and exited her.

She saw a different structures, she noticed that she was in a mansion and she went down causes her heart beat fast if she could be nervous or awed on the what she saw.

"You are awake now" a deep voiced behind her caused her sudden squeaked. She turned around and she didn't know if she will drool at the man or afraid.

She saw a man that had same height of Laxus, he has long spiky black hair, he wearing a black baggy pants and dark green boots but most of all he not wearing a shirt, his upper body is very revealed and his very chiseled muscles was covered with sweats causing a glistening effects making him really look like him a God (which he is), but most of all he has a long monkey tail.

He could smell her arousing scent of her making his inner Saiyan growling in anticipation to take her right away but he controlled himself.

"Where is Juvia?" She asked and Broly sighed.

"You are in my house, I kidnapped you" he said.

"What?! Juvia will come back" she going to ran but Broly blocked her exit.

"You are not going back, I need you to take care of me for awhile" he said demandingly.

"Why?" She walked back as Broly cornering her.

"I am going to destroy the whole Magnolia if you didn't" Broly warned. Juvia glared at him as she used her magic.

"Water Slicer!" She slashed but Broly slapped her attack like nothing.

"No, Water Nebula!" She burst a hot water stream but Broly disappeared and reappeared behind her. His arms wrapped around her, turned her around and brought her up to his eye level in just 3 seconds.

"Okey, I will not destroy the Magnolia but I will pay you, 1 million jewels every week" He said seriously making her silent.

"1 million jewels?! Per week?!" She asked and he nodded.

"Why Juvia?" She asked and he leaned closer.

"Secret..." he smirked and she blushed on closeness.

"Deal? You can buy many things for your love ones..." he said and Juvia thinking of it... Many money... Many gifts for Gray-sama...

"Deal, but put Juvia down" she blushed.

He put her down gently and he pointed a luggage, a blue luggage in the living room.

"Your things was in that luggage, now, I want you to cook every meals and took care of the mansion for me, there's a big refrigerator for meats and in the garden for vegetables and fruits, I am going to take bath" he said and walked away that leaving her in the spot.

"Oh Mavis, what Juvia involving? Fine maybe 1 month is enough" Juvia took her luggage.

"Wait how he get Juvia's things?..." she blushed in realization.

"Did he saw Juvia's underwears?"

**After a 2 weeks passed...**

Juvia is happy to have a companion like him, he always checking her and giving her an extra care, he wasn't a cruel one but soft hearted person even he is silent person not too much expressing emotions like Rogue, he cared for her in his actions even it was a small expression. He loves her cooking not like Gray-sama... he help her to get stronger by training her. Yet one night, he ordered her something.

"Juvia come with me in the bathroom" Broly said and taking two towels.

"What?!" She said.

"But you and Juvia-" she sighed in defeat when he wasn't infront of her again. Disappearing abilities.

"Juvia you can do it... and damn his disappearing powers..." she pouted and she went to the bathroom.

"I'm coming in" she knocked.

"You can" she heard his voice as she entered, the bathroom has some steam because of the hot water.

"Broly-san... where are-" she choked her words and gulped in nervous when she saw him only wearing a towel on his, Broly's almost glorious naked form made her feel uncomfortable that she couldn't understand and she looked down on his downward part where the towel covering, she could saw a long tent of his towel.

'He is not even hard but Juvia could almost see how monstrous he is... what! Juvia stopped thinking about him!' she snapped out of it.

'Damn... I smelling her strong arousing scent pouring the bathroom' He low growled making Juvia blushed even more.

"Juvia is sorry if she starring at you like that" she blushed in embarrassment. He pointed the corner near at the door.

"Now wait for me there, I'm going the scrub my others parts of my body" he went inside of the bathtub and removed his towel and starting to washed his body. Juvia could only watched him like a beautiful species, every movement of his back muscles were enticing to her.

'Is he teasing Juvia? But he couldn't because Juvia is in love with Gray-sama... Juvia is right?' she thought. Her hands starting to roaming up to her neck, she absentmindedly her body became aroused. Broly's coal eyes widened when he smelled her very arouse scent spike up more caused him groaned silently even her ki became spike up, too.

'Juvia is in heat...' he felt his Inner Saiyan demanding him to get her but if he does that, Juvia will hate him, forever.

"Juvia" he called her caused her snapped out of unbuttoning her dress.

'Why Juvia is removing her own dress?! What is happening to Juvia?!' she gasped.

"Could you washed my back, I can't reached it?" Broly asked.

"Okey" she came up to him as he gave her a scrub filled with shower gel foams.

She started to scrubbing his rock hard back and he relaxed when her soft hands touching him.

"Well... Juvia I want to tell you something..." he said and Juvia hummed in nodded.

He started about his origins, Saiyan species, being Legendary Super Saiyan, how he became insane and being resurrected two times, the battles and being one of Saiyan got their God level and Ultra Instinct even his sins.

Juvia just shocked & processing what she heard. She been serving a God.

"Juvia... do you hate me if I killed millions of innocent people and so many galaxies I destroyed?" He asked but she could hear a sadness and brokenness.

"Juvia wouldn't hate you... You changed that's all matters" she smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia" He made a small smile.

"Your welcome, Broly-sama" she said.

'Did she call me 'Broly-sama' ... well our relationship is improving' He thought.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾒﾒ?

In the 3rd week, they got their first kiss. On that time, Juvia was eating a dinner with Broly, she just still amazed how eat like he could eat the whole kitchen.

"Juvia, you're always the best" he munched a grilled stake beef.

"Thank you, Broly-sama" Juvia smiled.

"Well, You just calling me with '-sama' on my name?" He asked.

"Well you are a God right, so it would proper if Juvia add a '-sama' in your name, Broly-sama" she said.

"Juvia is finished, thanks for the food tonight" she thanked. Broly still eating as after a few minutes, he was done eating.

"Let's we washed the dishes" he brought the plates.

"That's Juvia's job" she complained.

"Let me as my thanks" he said and walked to the dish washing sink. They both silently washing as he noticed that Juvia is wearing a off shoulder blue shirt and short skirt so her pale porcelain skin was a little revealing than her usual attires.

Juvia felt Broly starring at her, she looked up and saw Broly just looking at her while he putting the dishes.

"Juvia you changed your attire" Broly asked as he went on to his doing.

"Nothing, Juvia want to wear something like this" she answered.

He just silent and they finished washing the dishes. She felt a rough hand grabbed her wrist and she lifted up in a strong arms. She gasped when she been held up by Broly caused her struggling in his hold.

"Where are you going bring Juvia?" She felt his hold became tighter while they disappeared and reappeared in the room, it's not her temporary room but his room, a king size bed with green sheets.

She felt a soft surface and Broly looming above her. Her breath became shaky and afraid what he will going to do on her. She know she can't escaped because he is a Super Saiyan God. His bangs shadowed his eyes making her not seeing his real expression.

"Broly-sama.." she gasped when she saw his eyes changed color into emerald color looked like ominous.

"Broly-sama... Juvia is afraid.." she said and he leaned closer.

"Dammit Juvia, you're so cute and beautiful" he growled and in that, he kissed her feverishly and passionately with a hint of roughness. Juvia was stunned on that but she could only do because of the firework kiss, she reciprocate the kiss but she felt a guiltiness because she is still in love on dream boy.

"Mhmmm... Broly-sama..." she moaned as she felt his hands roaming up from her long toned legs, her thick thighs, her wide hips, her small waist, and stopped on her breasts making her gasped when she felt his rough and big hands on her breasts. He broke the kiss and his emerald eyes looking at her lovingly with a hint of lust made her blushed.

"Juvia, I want you to be my wife, soulmate, or be my mate forever" Broly asked making Juvia cried, she didn't know if she'll be happy that someone love her and want her or guilty that she felt like she was cheating on both Broly and Gray.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked curiously, sometimes Saiyans are dumb.

"No.. Juvia is happy but she can't... because she is still in love with Gray-sama" she sobbed.

"But Juvia is in love with Broly-sama too... she is felt trouble about her feelings. She feel like she cheating on both of you and Gray-sama" she broke in many sobs. Broly thought that made her felt too fast. He took her in his arms and hugged her as he put her on his lap which he softly touched her blue soft wavy locks. His eyes turned back to coal eyes.

"Okey... I understand but let's have a date tomorrow" Broly said Juvia looked at him as she starting calmed and her eyes gleamed.

"A date?" She asked and he nodded.

"This is my first date but... could you guide me how to date?" Broly looked away and hide his blushed.

"Of course, you can follow it easily" she giggled.

"Let's make out again" he smirked and Juvia blushed.

"Nope" she giggled.

"There is no for me" he kissed her and she kissed him back.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾌﾁ? ﾟﾌﾉ? ﾟﾌﾉ?

The date went smoothly and nice but it was little fun. Juvia and Broly eating ice cream yet he eating a big bowl of it.

"Broly-sama... See I told you, just went to flow and have some fun" she cling to his muscled arm. Broly wearing a black fit shirt, green baggy pants and blue fighting boots while Juvia, she wearing a blue and green sparkled semi dress with a hint of some violet rose with her white scarf on her shoulder.

"Alright but I want try that bucket of spicy fried chicken" he pointed out and Juvia nodded.

"I'll be back" he kissed her cheek and left.

Juvia still eating an ice cream as a group males looking at her.

"What is pretty lady doing here?" He asked.

"How about let's have fun, a fairy should try something fun" the other one smirked and other one grabbed her wrist by his hand glove. She realized this guys knew that she is a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Hold off from Juvia!" She tried she used her magic but nothing happened. Then, she looked at his glove was shining and it was anti magic.

"Now, let's take this Fairy in-" that guy been cut off when a fist connected to his face as he threw on through the wall and on the building leaving a holes on the walls that he went through the town.

The guys looked up to saw a glaring and very angry tall male with very muscular body who wearing a black shirt and green baggy pants as he has brushy thing on his waist.

"Put your hands off from her" he warned.

"What if-" that guy holding her was held up on his head by Broly's hand.

"Get out from my sight and hers!" He growled and he threw him out to the river and other guys ran away from his death glare.

"Broly-sama! Thank you!" She hugged him on his waist.

"Lets go home" he touches his forehead and hugged Juvia by his other arm and they disappeared. Thanks to Instant Transmission that Goku taught him.

They didn't know, Rogue, Sting and Yukino saw all what happened on that time.

"Juvia is missing for three weeks, that was Mira said?" Yukino said.

"We need to tell them" Sting said.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾌﾁ? ﾟﾌﾃ? ﾟﾌﾃ? ﾟﾌﾄ? ﾟﾚﾨ?

The twin dragons and Yukino told the Fairy Tail as at the same time the team Natsu came back when they heard Juvia is missing. They couldn't contact her for almost one month.

"We need to find her, but did you say that you saw her with other man" Erza asked.

"Maybe something happened to her, he maybe used hypnotizing magic on her or something, we need to save her" Erza said but Makarov felt something wrong on the information.

"But that tall guy is super duper strong, he punched the guy through the town like nothing, in one punch." Sting said.

"That's means he is strong, I can't wait to fight him" Natsu grinned.

After a 1 month, the team Natsu and the twin dragon found a big mansion that looked like a igloo style, and it has a big gardens in outside and faraway from the Crocus.

"It's look that man took Juvia is a millionaire" Lucy said.

"I can't believe his gardens is this Beautiful" Wendy awed.

"Let's break in!" Natsu ran to the door with Iron fist of the fire dragon.

"Natsu! Don't!" They all shouted.

But when Natsu's fist near at the door was its automatically opened when sensors scanned him. Natsu screeched his feet to stop his run as he entered.

"What the hell door's opened!" Natsu shocked but all of them awed what they saw the structure inside it was all the things are metal and filled with weird things, it was really big mansion.

"Holy Shit... this is where Juvia now living or kidnapped" Sting said.

"Broly-sama! Not that!"

They all heard that voice, as they looked at the other hall way.

"It is that Juvia's voice?" Gray asked.

They tried as they heard again.

"It will fit in, trust me" a husky voice said.

"What the hell they're doing?" Erza blushed on certain thoughts.

"It will break... it's too big" Juvia said.

"Don't worry it won't break" he said.

"I can't believe they doing it" Lucy said with blushed. They ran as they opened the door and at the same time, a something glass broken on the floor.

"Broly-sama, you broke the glass jar for cookies" Juvia gasped and saw all the wasted cookies that she made.

"But you know, my appetite is very big, so I need bigger cookies" a man said. He has spiky long black hair, he wearing black undershirt along the green Gi, green baggy pants with black boots.

"That's wasn't the point, in this jar could only store a smaller cookies... Fine Juvia will picked up the broken glass" Juvia said.

"No, I will pick the glasses before it get wound you so, you could pick up the cookies and throw it in the garbage" the man said.

The group watched the two bewilderment as Broly's eyes widened when he felt unfamiliar KIs in the kitchen as he pulled Juvia behind him and produced a ki ball in his hand which he faced a unfamiliar faces. She peek and saw the whole team Natsu and the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth.

"Natsu? Erza? Gray-sama? Lucy? Wendy? Happy? Carla? Rogue and Sting?" She was shocked to see them.

"I'm gonna kill them now, they are intruders" he said but Juvia held his arm.

"Wait! Broly-sama! They are Juvia's friend" she said immediately before he killed them.

"A Fairy Tail Wizards?" He asked and she nodded.

"And Sabertooth wizards" she said and he lowered his arm and the KI ball disappeared. He looked at Juvia and sighed in defeat.

"You should talked to them, I will clean this mess then I come up next" Broly tapped her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Broly-sama?" Juvia said.

'Broly-sama' the team Natsu and the twin dragonslayers thought.

"I am fine with it" Broly made a small smile.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾌﾉ? ﾟﾌﾇ? ﾟﾌﾆ? ﾟﾌﾆ? ﾟﾌﾇ

Juvia and the others except Broly, were in the living room as Erza crossed her arms under her armor chest.

"Juvia, explain" she glared at the water mage who fidgeting at the stares that she receiving now.

"Juvia hope you could believe her..." Juvia told them how she came here and her conflicts about feelings.

"...Juvia think that she doesn't sure if she still in love with Gray-sama this time..." she said and looking at them. Mostly shocked on their faces and some others confused (the certain fire dragon slayer).

"Did he put you in hypnosis magic?" Gray asked and he felt hurt something in him.

"No! Broly-sama didn't put Juvia in anything magic, in fact, he took care of Juvia and same as her... he always told me that Juvia is most beautiful, strong and he always loving Juvia more than anything" Juvia said it with alittle higher tone.

"But you should tell us. You just met last month ago, you didn't know if he has a hidden agenda or something that you didn't know, we are your family, we are here to protect you" Erza explained.

"Juvia understand that... Juvia think she might wrong that she didn't told the Fairy Tail, but Juvia is excuse" Juvia said and stood up which she walks out.

"Oh my god what have we done" Wendy whispered.

"Ohhh... the water mage isn't in love with you, Fullbuster" Sting smirked.

"Whatever" Gray grunted.

"Why Juvia walked out and went to her room?" A deep voice came up from behind of Lucy's caused of them surprised how he came there.

"Well kinda you know, not letting the guild where she is" Lucy stuttered and she could feel the ominous power radiating or coming from Broly.

'It feel like, if we do something wrong, he will kill us anytime' she gulped.

"So do you believe what she says, you said you're just her family..." Broly said as he crossed his bulky arms and looking at them seriously.

"Of course but... are you really a God?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I am the next Destruction God in universe 3, you want me to prove it?" Broly asked as they nodded. He knew that they wouldn't believe if they didn't see it.

"Follow me" he stood up as he started to walk upstairs which they followed.

"This balcony has a telescope, now looked at that by using its lenses" he pointed as Lucy got first.

"Did you saw a planet near at Earthland?" He asked and Lucy nodded.

"Wow! I can't believe this telescope can sees far away planets" Lucy said.

Broly produced a small green light ball in his hand making the others confused.

"Now Lucy watch it what will happened" Broly said.

"What are you going to do on that light orb?" Rogue asked.

"The Destruction and last day of the planet" he smirked and he threw the ball into the night sky in very fast speed as a green, orange and red splashing in the sky but Lucy shocked and fell on her butt with very afraid expression.

"The planet... is explode and gone" she stuttered.

They all looked at Broly who just standing there, expecting their expressions.

"So did I proved that" he asked as they nodded.

'if we anger him, the whole Earthland will be doomed!' Carla and Wendy thought.

'he is a really terrifying... God' Erza shivered.

'Damn it what we will gonna do now?' Gray gritted his teeth.

'Scarry...' Happy hid behind Natsu.

'Super Strong! I want to fight him!' Natsu excitedly thought it.

"But I think I give a proof so, let Juvia stay with me until she decided" Broly turned around as he disappeared.

"Did he just vanished?" Sting asked.

"Yes, that means we have no business in here" Erza said.

"Hey, Broly! I want to fight you!-Get off me!" Natsu struggling on Erza's and Lucy's hold as they exited from the place.

**Timeskip**? ﾟﾒﾒ? ﾟﾒﾒ

Juvia just laying on the bed, did they doubting her decision? Why they think Broly-sama is a bad person? He didn't do anything on her even anyone. Then she felt a large hand touched her shoulder as a weight on her bed.

'" Juvia, are you alright?" He shook her shoulder as she sat up to faced him.

"Juvia is fine... But Broly-sama, are you hiding something from Juvia?" She asked.

"Juvia could feel something you hiding something, Juvia don't know why... But she want to know" she told him making him sighed.

"Fine... I've been watching you 5 years ago in above (pointing the sky), and the mating season is next week... I choose you as my mate or wife.. Sorry if I kidnapped you" he revealed as she gasped on what she discovered.

'He have been watching Juvia, in this five years ago' Juvia thought.

"If you hate me, I will let you go now... I don't want you and your guild has misunderstanding because of me" he looked down and his tail saddens too.

"Juvia will never hate you, Broly-sama... in fact..." she brought his face to show it to her.

"Juvia chose to be with you, Juvia accepting your offer to be your mate" she kissed him caused his inner Saiyan purred in happiness and he kissed her back. Her arms wrapped around him to deepening the kiss and he wrapped his arms on her waist and hip pulling her closer to him. Her breast pressing on his chiseled one. She need an air making her broke the kiss. She smiled lovingly at his and pressed her forehead on his looking directly on his deep coal eyes and she felt his tail wrapped on her waist.

"Juvia loves you, Broly-sama" she smiled.

"Same me too" he smirked.

"Broly-sama... could we do that" she asked and blushed.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head making her pouted in annoyance. She know sometimes he is dumb as Natsu.

"You know..." she brought his hands on her breasts. His eyes widened what she meant. She wanted to have sex with him even though the mating season is next week.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" He said and she nodded.

"Let just think this as practices so Juvia's body will be fine when the mating season come" she blushed.

"Okey, but we are going to do that in my room" he said and she smiled at him.

He took her in his arms and she wrapped her legs on his waist making their cores touched as Juvia flushed when she felt his monstrous thing even it still not hard.

'Juvia think she will be very tired tonight' she thought.

Then, they disappeared and they appeared in his room and they laying on the bed, Broly hovering above and Juvia was under. He sat up and he removed his shirt as Juvia watching him stripping his shirt.

'Oh Heaven! Those muscles are incredibly chiseled on his tan skin... Juvia is very lucky to have him' She thought.

"Broly-sama, could you remove Juvia's clothes?" She asked blushingly and he smirked.

"Of course" Broly said as his hands started to unbuttoned her long coat and threw it on the floor. He growled on what he saw. She wasn't wearing a bra only black lacy panty, her tone and beautiful legs and thighs, flat stomach, small waist and wide hips most of all her wet apex under her black underwear.

She heard him growled making her wet even more, this made her arouse.

"Broly-sama" she removed her panty revealing her fully naked form and she blushed even more to convinced him to take her now.

"Please... Juvia wants to feel you" she laid herself on the sheet and spread her legs, showing her pinkish and hair less womanhood.

Broly went into Super Saiyan as Juvia gasped in awe, his muscles became thicker and his hair became spikier as it changed into golden green while his eyes became emerald green.

"'Kyaaa!" She squeaked when she felt his face on her breasts as he grasping her tits in his hands, hard.

"My mate" he growled and he sucked, nipped and licking her breasts very vigor.

"Hn! Ahhmmmm! Too much..." she moaned and gripping his golden green locks pulling him more to him. His other hand roamed down as His hand stopped on her Pink pussy.

He started fingering her, touching her outer lips and pinching her clitoris at the same time he pushed his three fingers inside her. Her eyes widened when she felt a three large fingers pushed inside her which thrusting in and out of her.

"Hingk! Hah! Auh! Auh!" She moaned louder and making him hard down there immediately causes him pulled down his pants and boots by his others hand and went back on her breasts.

"Please... Broly-sama! Juvia wants you inside her!" She desperately moaned and he just waiting her to said that until now. He stopped sucking her breasts leaving her skin a lot of hickies. He removed his fingers and he spread her thighs and legs wide and he started to rubbed his 16 inches hard anaconda on her small gushing pussy. Her eyes widened in plates when she saw it and rubbing on hers.

"Be ready" he groaned and she moaned.

"Do you think it will fit inside of Juvia?" She gulped in mixed emotions like fear, excited, nervous but most of all aroused.

"There's No turning back Juvia" he smirked as he prodding the head of his big sword or cock on her entrance. He slowly entering her and she gripped the sheets feeling her walls spreading wider. Her eyes producing tears making him stopped.

"Broly-sama why did you stop?" She said or with a little sobbed.

"You are hurt, Juvia..." he looked at her with worry.

"Juvia is okey, this is gonna be expected because of this is her first time" Juvia smiled.

"If you are worried then, Juvia will hugged you and it will lessen the hurt" she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and his around her. He could feel her heart beating so fast. He continue inserting his monstrous thing and he was in the middle of her wall.

"Juvia, this gonna be most painful part, hang on okey" he whispered on her ear and she nodded as she hugged him tighter.

He pushed inside at the same time breaking her barrier that symbolizes her virginity and she was his now. Her eyes widened and she screamed silently making her bite his shoulder but he didn't felt that he is hurt however he felt her heart beats faster and her breath became sharp. She removed her teeth on his shoulder and starting to adjust her walls on his 16 inches sinful dick.

"So... big... thick... and it hurts..." she sobbed. He sat up and he saw on their connection that just only 3/4 fit inside her and there's a blood coming from her pussy as her lower lips was spread how much big and thick he is.

"Juvia, I am sorry..." Juvia looked at him lovingly and she felt how much he is worried about her condition.

"Broly-sama, Juvia is okey but Juvia want a kiss so it will lessen the pain" she giggled lightly. He nodded and kissed her passionately with roughness because of his Saiyan blood. She kissed him back and his tongue straight to her mouth, dominating and tasting her mouth.

'This is how a Saiyans sex...' she moaned and the kiss deeper.

"Broly-sama... mhmmm... move... ahmmm" she moaned in their kiss and he groaned as his hips started to thrust in and out, slow but hard and deep. They broke their kiss as they gasping in pleasure specially Juvia, feeling his dick entering and exiting inside her. His hands went on her breasts starting massaging her D cup chests and sucking her neck and collar bone.

'Oh my Mavis... This is heaven!' she moaned and he grunting for pleasure.

"Faster and Deeper! Ah!-Ah!-Ah!-Ah!-Ah!-Ah!" She gripped his muscled arms.

He lifted her legs went to drill position and fapping deeper and deeper making her moaned louder and she knew some animals might awake because of her loudness.

"You are getting tighter and tighter!" He groaned as his golden aura covered them made Juvia feeling the ominous pleasure.

"Juvia feels so much pleasure! Juvia's mind getting wild!" She moaned lustfully. Their bed banging loudly on the wall as their minds just focus on their sex. They didn't know how long that they having a sex.

She was on her knees and hands as her tongue lunged out as her drool dropping from her mouth on too much pleasure that Broly giving to her. He was behind her and each slaps connected by their hips as his hands on her hips pulling her to him more.

"Give Juvia more! She is near at her limit" she moaned bubbly.

"Aaargh!" He grunted loudly and his whole hard dick thrust in making the second barrier opened or her womb entrance was strike inside by his cocked. Her eyes widened into that as she felt his cock head knocking her womb's inside that made her reached her own limit.

"Broly-samaaaaaa!" She screamed very loudly.

Her walls gripped very tightly and made him climaxed and making her second.

"Raaagh!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

They both fell on bed as his Super Saiyan form still there yet they are tired on that and heaving or breathing deeply calming their selves. Juvia moaning lightly because she felt her womb filled by his cum.

"Juvia... " he turned her around so she could face him. She still in her state of pleasure but the effect subsiding down slowly.

"Broly-sama.. and Juvia is one now and be together forever" she moaned and she smiled.

"Yes we are" he gave her a peck on her lips. He pulled out of her but he groaned in annoyance making Juvia snapped out and looked at him curiously.

"Why Broly-sama?" Juvia asked.

"I am still hard" he pointed as Juvia gasped what she saw. The 16 inched thick and hard penis was still hard.

"Well Juvia will handle this" she smirked.

"Okey" He said.

"Juvia learned a lot on those books" she grasped his cock in her hands.

**Flashback ends? ﾟﾌﾎ****? ﾟﾌﾋ****? ﾟﾒﾎ**? ﾟﾒﾎ

Their mating season was mostly rough yet sometimes was understanding and gentle.

Rough, because of his Saiyan side and his unlimited energy. They even tried all the kind of positions and places like in the bathroom, Kitchen, living room, even dining room and also gardens and forests as even in public places which Juvia love it.

On the first week of mating season, Juvia was still adjusting when he became more aggressive than before. Juvia was sitting on the couch and sewing a new dark green scarf that had hers and his names. She is waiting him from his training with Goku and Vegeta persons.

"Juvia is finished on her work" she smiled on her newly made scarf for her beloved Broly-sama. She looked at the window and the sun will going to set. Juvia felt that she missing him already.

Then, a figure appeared infront of her making the water mage squeaked in surprised.

"Broly-sama... Broly-sama! Welcome back!" She tackled him and hugged him on his waist.

"Juvia miss you so much" she said.

"You really miss me that much" he wrapped his arms on her and brought up her to his eye level.

"Of course... and also... you should not scared Juvia like that" Juvia pouted making him chuckled.

"Okey, I'm sorry but when it comes Instant Transmission, it was really surprising on appearance." He smirked.

"Your apology is accepted" Juvia giggled.

"I am really hungry..." Broly told her and he thought she will get the meaning.

"Oh okey. Juvia will cook for the dinner so put Juvia down" Juvia smiled.

"You really don't get it" he murmured.

"I am hungry for you, my Beloved Juvia" His eyes gleamed in lust.

"Broly-sama! It wasn't the time for having a sex. Juvia is still tired because of whole day marathon sex yesterday-kya!" Juvia gasped in surprised when he squeezing her butt.

"I love you" Broly kissed her feverishly.

She moaned when his tongue flashing with hers. She felt her back had been laid on a wooden table of the living room where they are. They broke the kiss and Broly touched on her waist band of her short. He looked at her as his eyes filled of need for her.

She nodded and he pulled down it with her blue panty. He removed it from her and put it on the floor. He grinned pervertly to saw her gushing pussy and dropping juices from the certain hole.

"Did I told you that I am hungry..." he said with a little smug smile on his lip.

She blushed what he meant. He will eat her up.

He dug his fingers inside her and pummeling in and out of her. Juvia moaning in every thrust that he was giving to her.

"Broly-sama-Ah! Higgk! Auh! Hngh!" She moaned and he removed his fingers inside her which he dug his face in her pussy, licking and sucking her lower lip and walls as he pushed his tongue inside her.

His hands roamed up where her breasts was and starting to massaging it making her moaning louder and she gripped his hair and bucking her hips on his face. He licked faster and sucked her harder making her climaxed and screamed his name. He gulped her juices that squirting on his mouth. He gave her last long licked making her shivered after climaxing. He looked down at her and her undone buttoned T-shirt. He leaned at her flushed face and pressed his forehead on hers while looking directly on her deep blue eyes.

"You are the tastiest, Juvia" he kissed her nose making Juvia blushed even more.

"You just eat her up like Juvia is last meal" she pouted and removed her shirt and D-Cup bra.

"Finish this, Broly-sama. You just made Juvia very horny" she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Her hands was touching his black spiky yet soft locks and he removed his pants. He broke the kiss and he removed his shirt. He aligned himself between her while holding up her legs wide. He thrust inside in one pump making themselves groaned and gasped.

"Broly-sama... please fuck Juvia like no tomorrows" she moaned feeling his dick twitching inside her passageway.

"Of course I will until you can't walk in whole week" he smirked and starting to pumping deep, fast and hard while holding her hips and sucking her neck while licking her mark that he gave to her, A Saiyan God Mark for his mate which look like the same mark of Saiyan Army. She moaning and gasping pleasure at the same time he is grunting in pleasure too. Broly heard the table that they using was creaking loudly because of intensity of their love making.

"Juvia" He called and grunted.

"Why?-AH!" She moaned while he was thrusting hard in her.

"We need-argh! To go to our bedroom-grrgh! Before we break the table-hngrgh!" He tried to say.

"Okey-hnmh!" Juvia nodded.

He scooped her up in his arms and used the Instant Transmission to went in their bedroom and they did their lovemaking in whole night.

Juvia was pressed up on the wall of their bedroom's bathroom while Broly kept thrusting harder inside her as her legs wrapped around his waist and his tail on her waist at the same time their arms wrapped around on each other. The warm water from the shower dripping on them as their body smoking because of intense love makings.

"AH! AH! AH! AAH! BROLY-SAMAAAAAAAAA!" Juvia screamed loudly his name and she gripped him tightly caused him gave her a powerful thrust which his dick head prodding opened her womb entrance and directly sprayed his sperms in her womb.

Their cums dripping down on their stained tiles and Juvia felt her womb was almost bloated because too much cum inside her.

Broly had calmed down his sex hormones and he decided to finished their love making. Juvia was very tired and she looked at him. He was tired and breathing calmly. He hugged her and he spoke.

"I'm satisfied now, how about you?" He asked.

"Juvia is same, let's get back to the room. Juvia is very tired from 15 rounds of sex" she yawned.

"Fine" he smiled and he grabbed a towels while Juvia was in his arms. After, Juvia found herself she was above him and their where in their bedroom. She noticed that he was still inside her.

"Broly-sama... why are you not still inside of Juvia?" Juvia blushed when she felt thrusting slowly from him.

"I want to make sure that my sperms will fertilized your egg cell. So we could have a lot of children" he said while thrusting slowly his dick inside her.

"Broly-sama...hm-hm-hm... you wanted to have a family with Juvia-hm-hm" Juvia felt her heart melt on that even though he was thrusting inside of her.

"Yes, with a lot of children inside of our own family, my beloved wife" he said and exactly he sprayed his another wave of cum inside her making her moaned.

"Broly-sama, don't pulled out. Let's get sleep connected" Juvia smiled. So, they slept connected on each other. They didn't know that they were keeping cumming while they were sleeping.

Gentle and Understanding, they just learning about each others like she easily get jealous which Broly love when Juvia gets angry but somehow she is really scarry when she is really mad. Juvia loves his possessive side as same her to him. After a few days, when the mating season was finished...

Juvia had been talked to Fairy Tail guild, Master Makarov and Gray.

Gray accepted her decision even its painful. He realized that it was her fault that Juvia was gone in his life or lovelife.

Eventually, the whole guild are happy and Makarov accepted her yet he was surprised that Juvia will be an Empress of the Universe 3 when Broly is going to be the next God of Destruction in the universe 3.

"Me and Juvia will going to the Universe 7" Broly said as Natsu launched an attack of Fire Dragon's Iron fist but Broly stopped his fist by his one finger and he clicked his fingers which Natsu threw up in the upper wall leaving him in the crater.

'Natsu is really dumb and idiot' Lucy groaned.

"So we need to go there" Broly held Juvia's free hand.

"Juvia will see you again" she waved at them.

"Please take care of Juvia" Erza said.

"I will" he and her were disappeared without any trace left.

**Scene change? ﾟﾑﾾ****? ﾟﾒﾖ****? ﾟﾒﾎ****?**

In Brief's Mansion, they have a party for 6th birthday of Bulla, Beerus and Whis was there too. The party has a lot of food for those food eaters (Saiyans and Beerus) and Goku's eyes widened when he felt two KIs, one is familiar yet other one is unknown.

"Broly is here" Goku said making Gohan and others went onto fighting positions.

"Wait! Broly isn't bad anymore, he changed last five years ago" Goku said.

"Is that true, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot's saying is true" Vegeta said. Then, a tall Saiyan who wearing a green fighting Gi and black boots came with someone, she has long wavy blue hair, she is wearing a long black buttoned coat, her waist has a green cloth and brown belt, black boots and her skirt has a long cut on both sides, in overall... she is beautiful.

"Yo Broly! Hi Juvia!" Goku broke the silence as Juvia waves shyly and Broly shrugged off.

"Broly, welcome back and welcome Juvia Lockser" Whis greeted them.

Then, Broly introduced her on all of them making Yamcha, Master Roshi, and other perverts jealous of how Broly got a girl with large size of tits.

"Hi, Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, water mage and Broly-sama's mate" Juvia said.

"Did she talked in third person?" A 12 year old Trunks asked.

"Yes, Juvia is talking in third person" Juvia said.

"Trunks, don't be mean on her" Bulma told his son.

"Sorry," Trunks said with shame.

"It's okey, Juvia think little Goten and Trunks cute kids" Juvia smiled making the two blushed on the compliment.

"You such a cutey too, Juvia. He is lucky have you" Videl smiled while holding baby Pan making Juvia blushed.

"Thank you" Juvia tucked her hair on her ear.

On the other side where the other Saiyans are, Broly was eating with Goku, Vegeta and Beerus and Whis.

"How's the mating season, Broly? I hope it went well because this is your first mating season" Goku asked after gulped a mouthful of food.

"Well... it is satisfying on both of us and she get of rid that ice mage from her life. She is still close to him as her brother only for now on" Broly slurped another ramen.

"I think she is pregnant, I could feel a strong three ki inside her. First one is hers and other two inside of her womb" Whis nonchalantly said making Goku, Vegeta and especially Broly choked their food while Beerus looked at him.

"Are you sure, Whis?" Broly asked.

"I am sure but her pregnancy is sensitive" Whis said seriously.

"Why?" Broly asked.

"Because of her power, she is a water mage and she might get an early miscarriage if she wasn't carefully. You need to tell her after this party" Whis said.

"Congratulations, Broly" Goku tapped his shoulder.

"You need to be a good father and husband, Broly" Vegeta said, the compliment in his own way.

"Thank you" Broly said.

Then, they head shuffling chair making the looked at where it is. Juvia stood up, covering her mouth and went in a near ladies room which it has in a third floor.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, Juvia-san just feeling unwell and she just went there" Goten said and Broly vanished.

Broly appeared infront of CR and he heard Juvia vomiting inside of it.

"Juvia, can I come in?" He asked.

"Juvia is fine, she might eat-bleargggggh" he heard her speak and vomit again.

"Juvia" he called.

"Please wait outside, Juvia is okey now" she sounded weak.

After a moment, the door opened and he saw Juvia looked mess and weak.

"Are you alright?" Broly asked and they started to walked back in the party.

"Could we go home now, Broly-sama. Juvia felt not feeling well today" Juvia gripped on his hand.

"Okey but we need to tell them" Broly worried on her condition.

When they reached the party, all of them looking at Juvia worriedly except Beerus, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Uhm, we need to go back in our home" Broly said.

"It's okey, I think Juvia is not feeling well. She need rest" Chi-Chi said.

"Juvia is sorry..." Juvia felt a dizziness and she fell but Broly caught her.

"Juvia!" Broly shook her but Whis stopped him.

"Don't worry she just fell unconscious because of her condition" Whis said.

"What is her condition?" Bulma asked.

"She is pregnant" Whis smiled. All of them silent except Broly, Goku, Vegeta and Beerus.

"What?!" They all unison and Whis nodded.

"Oh well congratulations for you Broly-san but Juvia knows that she was pregnant?" Gohan asked and Broly shaking his head.

"No, she just didn't realized that she is even me" Broly said.

"But we need to go now, Juvia need a rest" Broly said as he bowed on Beerus.

"Beerus-sama, Whis-sensei we need to go now" Broly said as he disappeared with Juvia.

**Scene change... Timeskip..? ﾟﾑﾶ****? ﾟﾑﾶ**

Broly-sama with Juvia who just in his arm unconsciously fell in his arms, were in their bedroom. He put her gently on their bed and looking at her sleeping face. He smiled absentmindedly and wiped some strips of her hair from her face.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and she first saw was her beloved's handsome face.

"Where we are, Broly-sama?" She asked as he sat up beside her.

"We are back into Earthland" Broly said.

"How?" Juvia touched her head as Broly explained all especially her condition.

"Are your sure? Broly-sama? Juvia is pregnant with twins?" Juvia asked and he nodded. He touched her stomach where her womb was. He sensed a two small KIs inside.

"Yes" he only said making Juvia gasped in happiness and hugged him.

"Juvia is so happy. She will be going a mother" she smiled at him.

"I promise. I will be a best husband and a good father to them" He said it sincerely and lovely making Juvia kissed him.

"Juvia trusting and believing you that you can do that" Juvia said smiled as they both touched her stomach while their hands mingled on each other.

**_After ten years...? ﾟﾒﾎ_****_?_**? ﾟﾑﾪ?

In the planet where God of Destruction from Universe 3, Broly was training and exchanging punches with the twin ten year old boys. The first one it has spiky black hair like his, paled white skin like their mother, you could see he is a handsome and tall kid for his age with his deep blue eyes and other one was same from the first one except it has spiky blue hair and deep coal eyes. Then, you will noticed they haven't tails and Broly didn't have because he cut it off by Whis and same on the his twins and the reason he didn't want them to be a Giant Monkey. The training finished and leaving the twin boys very tired and breathing heavily.

"Hiro, Haku, you have been improving" Broly said as the two lowered down their Red Super Saiyan with Kaio-ken.

"Thanks dad" Hiro, who had a blue spiky hair, he gave him a tired grin.

"Yeah, thank you dad" Haku, who had a black spiky hair, smirkingly tired.

Juvia, a very matured blue haired lady yet looking young, her hair became longer and she wearing simple spaghetti dress and simple sandals. You could noticed that she had bump stomach which she is pregnant for their fourth child. She watching them and she called them while holding hands with little 4 years old girl.

She had a long curly black hair and wearing a green dress and she has ribbon clip on her hair.

"Hiro! Haku! Broly-sama! It is time for lunch!" She said.

The twin's ears perked up to heard the lunch time making them rushed up on her with their dad.

"Let's get in Mom!" Hiro gave her toothy grin.

"Yeah Mom, we are really hungry" Haku in his puppy eyes.

"Of course, Celeste(little girl), Broly-sama, the lunch is ready" she said and they nodded.

The whole family was eating happily and the three Saiyan males devouring the foods while Juvia and Celeste eating normally.

"Mom, Dad, can we visit the Fairy Tail guild?" Hiro asked their parents.

"On Sunday, me and your dad had a plan to visit the guild because they have Fairy Tail Fantasia and they will celebrating the Fairy Tail's guild anniversary" Juvia smiled at Broly who nodded as he gulped his food in his mouth.

"Yes, it has been 9 years since me and your mother visited them" he shrugged it off.

"Yeah-Hey!" The trio cheered as Juvia giggled and Broly chuckled.

After finishing their food, the twin went back to their own training while Celeste joined them on the training.

Juvia washing the dishes as she thought that they were leaving in the castle for God of Destruction since Juvia gave a birth on the twins and married with Broly as she became the Empress of the Universe 3 and having an new Angel named Zurchon that Omni-king gave them who mentoring her children. Being Empress of Universe 3, she not gotten aging process after accepting the throne and being married. She felt a two strong arms wrapped around her and knowing it was him.

"Broly-sama, what is it?" She asked while putting the dishes on their racks.

"It just I want to hug both of you, My wife and my next 4th child" Broly nuzzled on her blue crown.

"Aww... you're so sweet, Broly-sama" she turned around and touched his biceps. She saw that he wearing the formal clothes for God of Destruction, an Egyptian royal style clothing.

"You became a good father and a best husband on Juvia. Juvia is happy to have you" she smiled.

"Same here. I love you" he said truthfully.

"Juvia loves you more" she said.

He kissed her and she kissed him back even though they have a distance between on each other because big bump inside of her. They kissing each other, which the trio came in their kitchen to asked what is their snacks but they saw their parents kissing each other again. Hiro and Haku covered Celeste's eyes because she is young but she removed it their hands on her eyes.

"Celeste saw that many times and she understands it why" Celeste said, she got their mother's verbal styles.

"Oh" The two looked at her and back to their parents who still kissing each other.

"Its really disgusting to see them like that" Hiro blushing.

"Let's just leave them be, they are lovers. That's why they made us" Haku told them as they nodded and they went back on their training.

Broly brought up his hands under her skirt and gripped on her panty waist band which he broke the kiss.

"Juvia" he pleaded and looking at her. She blushed what he meant and want from her.

"But it might hurt the baby" Juvia explained.

"I will be gentle" he said and licked her mark spot.

"I could smell arousing scent from you, My beloved wife" he sucked her mark spot on her neck making her moaned silently.

"Alright, but we need to be gentle and careful" Juvia moaned.

"Okey" he scooped her in his arms like a princess and brought her up in their bedroom as they did in that afternoon while quietly having a love making without noticing of the trio.

Zurchon felt that the Empress and the God of Destruction having a coupling by feeling their KIs abnormalities and spikes up. Zurchon sighed in defeat for those two horny couple.

'This two really tiring, thanks for my barrier that I put in their bedroom, the kids wouldn't felt them. But I am happy that Broly-sama is happy with her' Zurchon thought.

**Timeskip**...? ﾟﾑﾪ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾎﾪ? ﾟﾎﾇ

The Sunday came, The family appeared infront of the Fairy Tail guild who became bigger and more advance thanks to Bulma's technologies that she gave on the guild.

"We are here, where your Mom became a good mage" Zurchon said as the trio gleamed their eyes in excitement.

"Let's get inside, they might waiting us" Broly said as they opened the door and saw that they having a preparations. The whole guild stopped when they saw two familiar couple and four unknown kids with a weird person.

"Hi guys, Did you miss Juvia?" Juvia giggled on their reactions.

"Juvia-chan and Broly-san! Welcome back!" The familiar blondy stellar mage when looked like 28 year old.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia hugged her former rival which she wrongly assumed it that she was, with happiness.

"You're still so young and beautiful" Lucy told her and looking at her, she still looked like 20 year old.

Juvia giggled on that, the whole guild greeted them especially the kids, Hiro, Haku, and Celeste.

"The twins are both handsome" Mirajane that had big bump on her stomach for Freed's and hers second child.

"They will be a lady killer when they grown up" Lisanna holding her first born baby girl, Stormy, her and Laxus' daughter.

"How many children that you and Broly want?" Erza who looking at Juvia and Broly as Zurchon just disappeared so the family have their own fun.

"Well... uhm..." Juvia became shy as Broly blushed a little.

"7 or 10" the couple unison making all the girls there blushed and shocked how many it was.

"Uhm... that was many yet it was your decision and both of you are... immortals having that title" Erza blushed.

"It's seems their children are all beautiful and handsome" Lucy giggled how Haku and Hiro who were blushing from the little girls try to catch their attention while Celeste who not paying attention for those little boys try to play with her. Erza and Lucy smiled weakly to her as Juvia giggled.

"Juvia is happy to that her guildmates and friend were all happy and peaceful yet... you know what she meant" She smiled and they know that anytime the evilness will make a way to broke peacefulness in their world.

"Yeah.. but for now we should celebrate the party-" Broly had been cut when a table smashed on his head however it didn't hurt him though.

"Oh my god... Broly-sama! Are you alright?" Juvia went up to him as she check him.

"I am alright... but someone is needed to be behave before the children here are harm" Broly grinned deviously as he looked at the suspects who were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and some certain new members. He stood up as he cracked his shoulders and knuckles for some coming punishment for them. Juvia sighed weakly and she knew that her husband was kinda overprotective to his children or some kids near at the destruction from those dragonslayers.

The whole scene became comical chaos while Juvia scratching her left cheek and looked at Erza should be the one who stop the chaos.

"Do you think you should stopped them Erza-san?" Juvia asked.

"Don't worry, I knew Broly didn't hurt them badly and I kindly tired for those making them behave maybe this time I let him to give them a lesson" Erza sighed in relaxation.

Juvia giggled as she looked at the scenes which just finished of knocking them off or tied them up. Broly sighed in relief for finished of making them behave.

'Its seems... it didn't change at all here' she giggled... She might asked Broly that they should sometimes visit the Fairy Tail Guild.

**The end**...


End file.
